Fabricator
Fabricator is the seventh episode of the series Mack 10. It released March 26, 2016. Mack, against Caesar's wishes, goes to meet the Oracle, a magician who could help inform Mack on whether or not his mother is still alive and could give information on Polonium. Caesar: Mack, you need to learn to control your anger. Mack: No, I don’t. I did the right thing, why can’t you see that? Why should I let him live? He would just go on to kill hundreds more some day! Caesar: You don’t get to decide people’s fates like that, Mack. Besides, he could’ve been used as leverage against the real enemy here- Plasma. Mack: 'What makes you think Plasma even cares about Polonium? Mack paced back in forth in the room, while Caesar sat on the couch. 'Mack: And have you noticed these names? Polonium? Nobelium? They’re both radioactive elements. Have you put any thought into that? Caesar: Yes, actually, and I’ve got nothing. Neither of them were documented in the system before we came across them. Mack sits down on the couch next to Caesar. They both seem tense. Mack: Caesar… Caesar: Yes, Mack? Mack: Do you think she could still be alive? Caesar: Mack, I’m not sure. There’s the chance, but how would we know for sure? Mack: But Polonium seemed so sure of it… Even facing death, he stuck with the facts of my mom being dead. Caesar: Well, if he was lying and she is still alive, he had to have had a good reason to lie even on his death bed. Mack stood back up and started to walk out of the room. Caesar: Mack, where are you going? Mack: My room. Mack walks to the end of the room where a door automatically slides upwards for him. He walks through the door and disappears down the long hallway. Suddenly, Computer’s voice fills the room. Computer: Why aren’t you telling him, Master Caesar? Caesar: 'Telling him what? 'Computer: About the Oracle, of course. Caesar: I have no idea what you’re talking about, Computer. Computer: Judging by your blood pressure, you most definitely do. Caesar: So you can read my blood pressure, too, huh? What other pointless functions do you have? Computer: Why, that function isn’t purposeless at all. In fact, it can- Caesar: He doesn’t need to know about Oracle, Computer. Oracle would do us more harm than good. Computer: But he could tell you whether or not Mack’s mother is alive. Caesar: But is that really what Mack needs? Another life to worry about? Computer: Your decision is your decision, Master. I shall not mention him to Master Mack. Caesar: Good. Now bring up the intercom. The scene cuts to Mack walking down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, rather than turning into his room. He leans backwards against it and starts to slouch down. He buries his face in his hand and is on the edge of starting to cry when suddenly the wall opens from behind him. He falls backwards onto the floor. When he turns around, he sees that it’s a tiny hidden room. A TV hangs on the wall. It’s currently turned off. There’s nothing else in the room but the white walls. The automatic door closes behind him. Mack: What… where am I? Computer’s voice booms throughout the room. Computer: I advise you leave this room, Master Mack, or I will be forced to execute emergency procedures. Mack: No! I want answers, Computer. Computer: What can I answer for you? Mack: What the hell is this room used for? Computer: I’m not authorized to answer that question. Executing emergency protocols in 3….2… Mack: Emergency shut-down code 3621. Computer’s voice slowly fades away and the door to the hallway opens once again. Mack walks out and it closes behind him. Mack, confused, walks towards the room where Caesar was last found. Caesar, still sitting on the couch, looks up at Mack when he walks into the room. Mack’s red from both anger and sadness. Mack: What the hell is that hidden room for? Caesar: I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mack. Mack: 'Oh yeah? Well then who programmed ‘emergency protocols’ into Computer for that room? 'Caesar: Mack, you’re just going to have to trust me. It’s nothing important. Mack: How am I supposed to trust you anymore, Caesar? After you failed in helping me to defeat Polonium before he kidnapped and killed my mother? After you didn’t tell me about this room in the first place? Caesar sighs. Caesar: 'Mack, I know somebody who can tell us if your mom is alive. 'Mack: What? Why… why didn’t you tell me? Caesar: He’s dangerous. I’m not sure I can trust him anymore. He doesn’t play by our rules. He uses magic. Mack: So what! If he has a way to get my mom back, then we’re going. Caesar: Oracle is too dangerous, Mack. We can’t. Mack: Fine. Whatever. Mack stormed out of the room with a smirk on his face. Caesar had given him the name of this magician- ‘Oracle’. Mack was never a big fan of magic, but if he could tell him about his mom, he didn’t really care. Mack went to his room, where Caesar couldn’t hear him. He waited a few minutes to make sure Caesar didn’t follow him down the hallway. Mack wasn’t even sure if he could trust Caesar anymore. Mack: Computer. Computer: Yes, Master Mack? Mack: Where can I find ‘Oracle’? Computer: The one who goes by ‘Oracle’ can actually be found in this state. He resides what is known as the ‘Everglades’. Mack: Ugh. Do all creepy magicians live in the swamps? The camera cuts to an old wooden shack in the woods. In the window, you can see a young adult sitting in a chair. His black hair shines with the light, and his face is filled with a frown. The camera zooms into him. You notice his hair is seemingly being blown upward by an unknown wind and his eyes are glowing orange. A staff with an orange sphere levitates in front of him. Oracle: Noivilbo etacol! As his eyes return to normal, the staff starts floating towards the door. Oracle follows. However, just as they reach the door, it’s opened by an adult who seems to be in their twenties. He has long, flowing blonde hair, red eyes, and wears red body armor. When he walks in, the staff stops floating and falls to the floor. Oracle swiftly picks it up. Oracle: Ah, there you are, Oblivion! I was just tracking you. Care to do me a favor? Oblivion: I’d rather not. I agreed to pay the rent to live here with you, not pay my life. I’m tired of nearly dying for these ‘favors’, Oracle. Oracle: Hm. How’s about I pay you for this favor? It’ll be worth your time and not too dangerous. Oblivion: What type of favor are we talking? Oracle: Seek out the one known as ‘Mack’. He bears an Omnitrix. Oblivion: An Omnitrix? Are you crazy? I’ll get my ass kicked! Suddenly, the door is knocked down by force. Mack walks in, in the form of Ganglione. Mack/Ganglione: Lucky for you, you don’t need to find me. I found you first. Oracle: You know there’s a door for a reason, right? Why is there this new trend of people destroying doors for no good reason? Ganglione: I was told you could do magic. Oracle: Yeah, and what’s it to you? Ganglione: I was hoping that you could do me a favor. But first, why were you searching for me? Oracle smirks, and gestures towards a chair. Oracle: Please, Mack, sit down. I’d hate for your feet to get sore. Ganglione: Ha. How funny. Because Ganglione doesn’t have feet, right? Mack detransforms and walks over and sits down in the chair. Oblivion interrupts, as he is shocked. Oblivion: Wait a minute. You wanted me to hunt down a 12 year old? Oracle: I believe my words were ‘seek out’, not ‘hunt down’. Now, Mack, it’s kind of my job to tell prophecies. Well, I have one for you. Mack: What? Oracle: A prophecy. Y’know, like a… prediction. Mack, you are prophesized to defeat a major alien threat to the Earth… Mack: Nothin’ bad about that. I mean, I think we all saw it coming. The good guys always win. Oracle: But afterwards, Mack, you’re prophesized to turn on Earth’s civilizations and conquer us at the side of a new alien ruler. Mack: What? No… why would I ever do that? Oracle: Don’t ask me. You’re the crazy evil dude here, am I right? Mack: What… no! Listen, I came here to get your help. My mentor, Caesar, told me about you. Oracle: Caesar is your mentor? Can’t help ya. Peace out, floozy. Mack: What? Why? Oracle: 'I don’t help people who are affiliated with Plasma. 'Mack: What? I’m fighting to stop Plasma! What are you talking about? Oracle: Hm. It seems you think you are. Well, okay then. What did you want, kiddo? Mack: I need to know if my mother is alive, and why all these guys with radioactive names are trying to kill me. Oracle: 'Well, okay then. You asked for this though, so don’t turn all evil on me. ''Rehtom s’kcaM etacol! Oracle suddenly started levitating, and his eyes glowed orange. He quickly fell back down, somehow having reflexes fast enough to land on his feet. '''Oracle: Yeah, nope, she’s dead. Unless Plasma figured out a way to stop my magic… But that’d be nearly impossible. I think. Who cares, am I right? Anyways, I discovered a prophecy about those radioactive people a long time ago. continuing: They are a part of a team- they call themselves the Radioactive Brigade. They all have pretty much tragic backstories. And trust me, they don’t stay dead for long in my experience, so if you’re going to defeat them you need to capture them and contain them. Oracle failed to realize that Mack had started crying while he was talking. Probably about his presumably dead mother. Or maybe about the fact that he had attempted to avenge his mother, only to fail? Only Mack could know what he was so upset about. Oracle personally never cared about deaths in the family, or failures, or anything of that sort. As the great Thomas Edison once said, every failure just gives you another chance to succeed… or something like that. Mack: You’re a good guy, right? Oracle: I suppose so, yes, I am. Mack: 'Do you think you could help me stop Plasma and the ‘Radioactive Brigade’ once and for all? 'Oracle: I’m going to guess that that would in fact be the right thing to do. Oblivion: Dammit, Oracle. Yes, Mack- we will help you defeat Plasma. But you need to give us a place to stay with you. We can’t keep hiding out in the swamps our whole life- starting to feel like that ugly ogre from the Dreamworks movie. Mack: It’s a deal. But only until we defeat him- I’m not sure how Caesar would feel about you guys staying temporarily, even less permanently. Oracle: There’s more to the prophecy of the Radioactive Brigade. They seek after you for your equipment- what you call the ‘Matrix’. They want it so they can study it and locate it back to its creator. Mack: 'And who would that be? 'Oracle: Nobody knows. Your best bet in defeating them, however, would most likely by locating the creator. Mack: Well you’re just full of wisdom, aren’t you? Oracle: 'Only when I want to be. Only live once, right? Gotta make a livin’ doin something or other. I suppose I could also sell some crack for extra income if I wanted to. 'Mack: 'Whatever, just keep the stash away from me. 'Oblivion: I trust you can lead us back to your base? Mack: 'Well, you see, it could take a while. I got here by flying in the form of an alien I call Kugelblitz. 'Oracle: Ah, the Feuer? Well, I could get us back to your base much faster if you can tell me the location. Mack: We live in the Woodgreen Forests. Now, how are you supposed to get us back there faster than somebody who could fly? Oracle: Tserof neergdooW ot tropelet! Suddenly, the three of them stand in the forests. Mack: Woah… that was weird. Oblivion: You get used to it, trust me. Now, lead the way. Mack started walking. He led them to the middle of the forest, where Mack pushed down on a tree stump. The ground quickly opened from beneath them and they started pummeling downwards. Oblivion: Holy shi- Oblivion’s mouth was covered by a bright orange tape until he finished the word. Oracle: 'Now now, Oblivion, there’s a child in the room, is there not? 'Oblivion: Since when were you one to care, Oracle? Oracle: You’ve got nothing to worry about. There’s a net beneath us. Mack: How did he even know that? Suddenly, the three of them hit a net and bounce for a second before falling off the net. They slide down, where Caesar meets them. Mack: Were you seriously waiting for me? Caesar: I told you not to go to Oracle. Magic is dangerous, Mack. Oracle: On the contrary, my old friend. Magic only seems dangerous to those who can’t comprehend it. Caesar: Don’t call me friend, Oracle. We have unsettled beef to handle. For the mean time, Mack, come with me. The two walked into the hallway. You could tell Caesar was angered about how Mack had introduced Oracle and Oblivion into his home. After Mack filled him in, Caesar was only more furious. Mack: Calm down, Caesar. He’s a good guy. Plus, I think he can help us- from what he’s told me, he knows about the future and possibly a way to figure out how to defeat Polonium for good. Caesar: I’m not going to calm down! You gave Oracle as well as a total stranger permission to stay in my home. What if they’re spies? Mack: They don’t seem to be spies. I think Oracle’s even got some beef to settle with Plasma of his own. Caesar: You know what, fine. Caesar walks out into the room where Oblivion and Oracle were waiting, and Oracle has a smirk on his face. He’s lying down on the couch with his feet hanging over the end. Oracle: Nice to know you got some good things to say about me, Caesar. Caesar: How could you even hear that? I have soundproof walls for a reason! Oracle: 'Magic, remember? Anyways, as I told Mack, you’re best bet at defeating Polonium and co. is to find the Omnimatrix’s creator. 'Caesar: And how exactly do we do that? Oracle: I just need something that previously belonged to him. Before, I couldn’t track him myself because of this- however, now that we have his own Omnitrix, we can track him. Caesar: And what’s to happen of Mack? Oracle: He’ll be fine. If you can project a solar system map somewhere, I can just use the Omnitrix to pinpoint where he is without actually taking us there. Computer: Accessing map of “Milky Way Galaxy”. Bringing up map of Milky Way Galaxy in 3…2…1… Obviously, a map of the Milky Way shows up. Oracle suddenly floats into the air, once again, his eyes glowing orange. A red dot suddenly shows up on a nearby planet. Oracle: Okay, so, clearly, the creator can be found on your anus. Caesar: You mean Uranus? Oracle: No, YOUR anus! Ha. Ha. Hah. Takes a real jokester to make himself laugh, am I right? Mack: Okay, quick question. How exactly are we going to get to Uranus? Oracle: What, you mean you don’t have some kind of space alien yet? Mack: I… I don’t think so? [Oracle]: Geez. This is a big stepdown from the last Omnitrix user then, huh? Caesar: I won’t stand by while you insult my apprentice, Oracle. Besides, I have a spaceship. It can fly has hyperspeed. Mack, go prepare the spaceship for takeoff to Uranus. Mack: Wait, am I supposed to know how to prepare a spaceship? Oracle raises his hand towards Mack’s head and his eyes start glowing orange, once again. When he raises his hand, Mack stares at him. Oracle: 'You know how to know. 'Mack: Dude, I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to that. Oracle: 'Trust me, you will. Now, do as your mentor said and go prepare the space ship. We leave in twenty. 'Oblivion: Twenty what? Minutes? Hours? Years? Oracle: Minutes, of course. And I thought I was the wise cracking one… THE END *Mack acknowledged the sterotype that creepy magicians live in swamps. *Oblivion mentions Shrek and it's creator, Dreamworks. *Oracle thinks of a famous Thomas Edison quote. Heroes *Mack *Caesar PT8 *The Oracle *Oblivion Villains *Plasma (mentioned) *Radioactive Brigade **Polonium (mentioned) **Nobelium (mentioned) Supporting Cast *Lisa Macaroni (mentioned) *Computer *Ganglione *Kugelblitz (mentioned) *This episode introduces major characters and shows major plot points for the miniature spin-off of Mack 10, Radioactive Brigade. *All of Oracle's spells are just sentences backwards. Category:Episodes Category:Mack 10 Category:PokeRob